


Max’s Activity Mayhem

by Nrandom



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Blame Sarlacc Games, Max’s Camp Activity (Camp Camp), Mentioned Neil (Camp Camp), Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Max needs to find a camp activity





	Max’s Activity Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfApollo14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfApollo14/gifts).



> I know nothing about camp camp and am doing this for a game. Sorry for everything that comes with that XD.

Max looked around the camp, tired. They told him he had to find an activity, or he’d have to participate in all of them at Camp Campbell. Which, obviously, was much, much worse.   
Neil has offered to let Max join his camp, but space? Really? Not something max particularly wanted to do. He supposed he could always keep it as a backup though.   
Max wandered around the campsite, hoping something, anything would spark inspiration, spark joy. Spark anything, really.   
Sparks.   
That gave Max an idea.   
The next morning, Max was the new “Survival Expert”. He’d tried to go with pyrotechnics, as an excuse to light random camp property on fire, but apparently that was “a risk to camper safety”. Although he’d claimed survival expert, Max wasn’t really planning to change his purpose. He didn’t like that he had to have an activity, but if he did at least Max would have one where he could rebel against David, the counselor. And maybe cause a bit more chaos. Max wasn’t happy, he doubted he’d ever be at this camp, but at least he was temporarily satisfied.


End file.
